


我还在一直为你画着花

by cjx2228



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Established Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, M/M, Marriage, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6211993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjx2228/pseuds/cjx2228
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>有件关于Bucky Barnes的事你需要知道：他真的一点一点好起来了。</p><p> 还有一件事——Steve自豪得心脏都要爆炸掉了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	我还在一直为你画着花

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evanstans (sorrylovebut)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrylovebut/gifts).
  * A translation of [i am still painting flowers for you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2091825) by [evanstans (sorrylovebut)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrylovebut/pseuds/evanstans). 



Steve第一次注意到Bucky开始好起来的时候，是在他和Bucky去杂货店进行每周大采购的时候。

 

Bucky从他身边走开了，其实这没什么大不了的，只是Steve在对于他的问题上一直都有点过于敏感。他朝一家小店里走去，在卖鲜花的过道前停下了脚步。他慢慢地朝里走，伸出金属手指轻轻地碰触花朵精致柔嫩的花瓣。Steve终于买够了Clint要的麦片（他点名要的他妈的果脆圈），然后转过头看着他。Bucky微微笑着，他脸上温柔的微笑在得Steve心里引起一阵酸软的疼痛。

 

当Bucky因为一件小事露出这样的表情的时候，真是太美好了。在他受过那些非人的折磨后，还能因为一点小事就露出这样的笑容…真是太好了。

 

“可以走了吗？”Steve柔声问，Bucky点头，把手收了回来。他伸手拉住Steve的手臂，然后用自己的双臂环抱住Steve，把头放在了他的肩上。Steve微笑着拉他走向了收银台。

 

Bucky也许没注意到他这样亲密的小动作对Steve意味着什么，但是Steve不在乎。他知道Bucky相信他，也想要他陪在身边，这就足够了。

 

他们回到复仇者大厦之后，刚把购物袋放到厨房的流理台上，Clint立马在袋子里翻找了起来。当他找到他心爱的宝贝——一盒果脆圈的时候，他欢呼了一身，抱着盒子紧紧贴在心口，几步跨到客厅“砰”地一声一屁股坐在了沙发里。

 

“Clint，需要我给你找个碗吗？”Steve说，他和Bucky正把其他的食物放到厨房的冰箱和橱柜里。

 

“你懂个屁！”Clint嗤笑道，他把盒子撕开，然后直接往嘴里倒。然后还没乐几秒，就听他大叫道：“Tasha！”Bucky吃吃地笑了起来。Natasha手里拿着毛巾擦着头发走进来，她看了一眼Clint，显然不为所动。

 

“怎么了，我的生命之光？”她嘲笑道。Bucky轻蔑地哼了一声，开始把好几盒威化饼干整整齐齐地码进橱柜里（猎鹰点名的，鬼才知道他为什么喜欢这玩意）。Clint撅了撅嘴。

 

“他们欺负人！”

 

“你知道你是一个成年人，一个大老爷们，但是现在交叉着腿坐在沙发上，怀里还抱着一盒果脆圈吧？”她说道，然后Clint的嘴撅得更高了，又抓了一大把果脆圈塞进嘴里大声咀嚼着。

 

“我讨厌你。”

 

“好吧，跟你手上带着的那枚戒指好好讨论一下。”她翻了个白眼说。Clint朝她飞了个吻，然后拿着电视遥控器开始飞快地换台。Natasha微笑着揉了揉他的头发，然后站起身走到厨房里拿了个苹果。Steve也翻了个白眼。

 

“你们两个真的够了。”Steve说，然后Natasha对此报以一个坏笑。

 

“与其关心我们，还不如关心你们家那位。”Natasha咬了口苹果，然后经过Steve身边走了出去。

 

她经过Bucky身边的时候用俄语说道：“Он милый, когда он краснеет, вы не согласны？（他脸红的时候真可爱，对不对？）”Bucky愣住了，脸“腾”地一下就红了。

 

“Ты ужасна（你真坏。）”他说。Natasha开心地笑起来，坐到了Clint旁边。Clint伸手揽住了她的肩，把她搂进怀里，吻了一下她的头发。

 

Steve笑着把空纸袋叠整齐，放在了流理台一角的购物袋堆上。他转头去看Bucky，发现Bucky正面对笑容地看着他。他们四目相对，相互凝视了一会儿。Steve喉咙发紧，艰难地吞咽了一下，尴尬地清了清嗓子挪开了目光。Bucky打开冰箱门，拿出了一盒牛奶，然后又从壁橱里拿出了一个玻璃杯。

 

真是一个完美的周五。

 

*****

 

一整个周末，Steve都没有忘掉Bucky看着花露出的那个微笑，他也没有忘记那些让Bucky笑出来的花。

 

他终于鼓起勇气在周日下午找到了Tony。

 

“你能不能把顶层让给他？我觉得那会对他有好处。”

 

Tony只是笑了笑：“Steve，我们想要让他好起来的期望并不比你少。告诉他，要是他想搞点什么魔法小把戏，我完全同意。”

 

Steve笑着谢过了他。

 

在他跟Sam谈起这件事的时候，Sam只是拍了拍他的背，然后看着他直率地说：“我们都看到你为他都做了些什么，Steve，我知道你在他身上花费了多少心血。你为了让他好起来所隐瞒住的心事我们也都知道。放心吧，他会好起来的。”Sam说，然后Steve叹了口气。

 

“我真的很为你骄傲，Steve。我只是想要告诉你，你也是Bucky生命中最特别也最重要的人，就算其他人看不到这点，但是我看得到。”

 

“你真是个好朋友，Wilson。”Steve说。

 

Sam把手放到他的肩上捏了捏。“坚持住，伙计，你做的很好。”

 

*****

 

在下周二，Natasha陪他一起去买了花和种子。

 

Steve有点事稍微的耽搁了下，他去顶楼和他们会合的时候，Clint和Bruce正在地板上铺防水布，Bucky和Natasha俄语交谈，一边说笑一边把几种花种种到了不同的花盆里。Bucky看到Steve的时候，眼睛一下就亮了起来，温柔地笑着朝他挥了挥手。Steve走过去，Clint突然怒吼道操操操老子是世界上最好的神射手，他妈的居然铺不好这么一块该死的防水布。然后Steve和Bucky一起笑了起来。

 

“我喜欢这些花，”Bucky在Steve坐到他旁边的时候说。他把头靠在Steve的肩上，Steve的手臂揽住他的肩，Bucky说：“它们真漂亮。”

 

“是啊。”Steve同意道，捏了捏Bucky的肩。

 

“我们终于搞定了，”Banner宣布道，他抬起手擦了擦额头上的汗，“但是我建议谁都别理Clint，就让他继续沉溺在绝望中吧。”

 

“我听到了！Banner你他妈的——你别跑！”Clint大喊道，Natasha不耐烦地哼了一声，站起身走过去跟他说话。

 

“谢谢你们。”Bucky手里捧着一个小小的花盆，里边种着一棵小小的仙人掌。Steve的心在他胸膛里连翻了几个跟头。Bucky说：“我真的，真的很喜欢。”

 

“太好了。”Bruce微笑着说。

 

他们忙活完之后就走了，让Bucky自己在上边呆了一会儿。

 

*****

 

第二天他们起床的时候，每个人的床头都放了一瓶花——由玫瑰、菊花、牵牛花和郁金香组成的花束被插在瓷瓶里，都是他们最喜欢的颜色。

 

那天，他们每个人都是微笑着过了一整天。

 

*****

 

礼拜五Steve起晚了，他坐在餐桌前的时候还在打哈欠。Natasha扬起了眉毛。

 

“昨晚太累了？”她坏笑着，Steve简直想扔点什么东西过去打她。

 

“我还想累得下不来床呢。”他讽刺道，翻了个白眼。

 

“说到这个，他在哪儿？”

 

“顶层，他什么都没说就上去了，自己在上边呆了一上午。可能跟以前那种时候一样……”听她这么说，Steve的脸色马上沉了下来。

 

“我一会儿就回来。”他站起来，伸展了一下，背上的骨头咔咔作响，

 

“Steve，你真是老了。”

 

“这句话来自一个已婚女人口中。”

 

“说的就跟你不想结婚似的，Rogers。”Natasha翻了下眼睛，摆手示意让他走：“赶紧滚蛋。”

 

Steve朝她吐了下舌头，朝电梯走过去。他努力让自己不去想他和Bucky的婚礼上想要用什么花来装饰。

 

*****

 

“Hey，Nat告诉我说你在这儿，你还好吗？”Steve问，Bucky点了点头。他抬头看着Steve，伸手重新系紧了脑后短短的马尾辫。他的额头上沾了一点花盆里的土，他站起来，灿烂的阳光照在复仇者大厦的顶层上，照在他们两人的身上。

 

“它们让我觉得很高兴。”Bucky小声说。Steve温柔地微笑着，走到了Bucky身边，他们被各式各样的花盆、植物、五颜六色的花朵围绕着。“它们真漂亮，我会确保没有人可以伤害到它们。虽然…我以前伤害过别人……”Bucky说。Steve蹲下身，膝盖顶着他的胸膛，他轻轻地呼吸着，伸出手抚摸了一下一朵蓝色郁金香的花瓣。Bucky因为他轻柔的动作而微笑起来。

 

“你说的没错，”Steve说，他从来都不对Bucky说谎，他们所有的人都不会对Bucky说谎。Bucky的脸色阴沉下来，但是Steve又说道：“但是我也同样伤害过别人。”

 

“你还记得其他的事吗？”这句话一说完，他立刻就后悔了。Bucky紧闭着眼睛，拼命想要记起些什么。Steve伸出自己的手握住Bucky的手，Bucky像被吓到了一样想要躲闪：“Hey，没事了，我就是问问。没事的，你记不起来也没关系。”

 

“有的时候，我会记起一些颜色…”Bucky喃喃道，Steve歪着头，跟他四目相对，认真地听他说话。“有的时候，我也会记起一些轮廓…我记得的都是一小片一小片的零散碎片，我觉得…我不太可能全都记起来了。我唯一记得清楚的，只有一张脸。”

 

“谁的脸？你知道吗？”

 

“你的。”Bucky平静地说。Steve感觉他的心脏都要从他喉咙里蹦出来了。“我知道你对我太重要了，Steve。不止是以前，现在也是。我是说…呃…”Bucky脸红了，又伸手系了系他的马尾辫，Steve知道这是他紧张时的习惯动作，“不论什么时候，你对我都很重要。”

 

“你对我也是同样重要，Buck。我能把你找到，真是太好了…”Steve说，努力不让眼泪掉下来。

 

“我喜欢你，”Bucky小声说，Steve脸红了。Bucky凑近他，伸手去摘一朵红色的玫瑰花。“这是我最喜欢的花，”他小心地把花剪了下来，然后转过头跟Steve说，“你是我最喜欢的人，所以给你一朵吧。”

 

他脸上的神色很安逸，带着Steve多年没有见到的清朗的微笑。当Bucky把花递给他的时候，他的心又砰砰跳了起来。

 

“谢谢你，Bucky。”Steve尽量不太哽咽地说，“真好看。”

 

“跟你一样。”Bucky说。

 

因为吃惊他的嘴微微张开了，随后他笑着摇了摇头：“你还是这么喜欢说甜言蜜语。”

 

“我一直以为，这些话我都是只对你说。”Bucky说。Steve这次真的不知道说什么了，Bucky又微笑了起来。他的注意力又回到了他的花上，Steve觉得是时候该回去了。

 

“我希望能记起更多关于你的事，Steve Grant Rogers。在我想起来之前别干傻事。”

 

“放心吧，我想都不会想，James Buchanan Barnes。”Steve低头看着红色的花朵说。

 

他觉得他今天一整天，脸上都会带着傻乎乎的微笑。

 

*****

 

有的时候，Bucky的状况会很不好。有的时候他一整天都不想下床，有的时候他一整天一句话都不说，有的时候就连他的花都不能让他露出笑容。

 

但是那些时候，Steve会让他知道，他们所有人都会支持他，他们都相信他，相信他一定会好起来。

 

因为还有一件关于Bucky Barnes的事你们需要知道：他永远都不会放弃。


End file.
